Mi destino esta a tu lado
by Jesswinch
Summary: dos amigos que desean mas, una cafetería, sentimientos por decir. Mal summary LeonXClaire


Aquí otra historia, fuera de lo que ya llevo un pequeño pensamiento que pasó por mi mente y quise pasarlo a historia. Espero que lo disfruten, Gracias, espero que no me hayan olvidado.

XD!

Los personajes son de sus respectivos derechos de autor.

MI DESTINO ES ESTAR A TU LADO

Se reacomodaba las mangas color vino que tenía un exquisito encaje tratando de taparse ligeramente sus manos, cubría sus piernas jalando con su mano sutilmente la falda color blanco, tal vez estaba muy expuesta ya que muchos otros sujetos que estaban en esa cafetería la miraban constantemente. Se sentía intimidada por ello y mientras seguía jugando con sus mangas le rogaba al cielo que su amigo apareciera de unas ves por todas. Su mirada agachada mirando al piso de azulejos blancos o tal vez ¿era crema? Se decía así misma para tratar de esconder aquel sentimiento de inseguridad que le daba un tipo que se encontraba sentado a dos mesas de la suya, ¿porque la miraba tanto?, ¿porque no podía ella mirarlo? Realmente se sentía insegura, era como si su mirada penetraba en ella con lujuria, se sentía en pocas palabras violada por él. Suspiro al mismo que tocaba su reloj de muñeca, aquel que su hermano le regalo el año pasado para revisar la hora, su mano se puso sobre su mejilla recostando su codo en la mesa así podría mirar a otra dirección. Escucho pasos y ella alegre de que al fin su amigo había llegado levanto la mira expresando felicidad, pero ¡ha no! Todos los pensamientos de ella se esfumaron, su mirada se hizo razia, sus gestos en desaprobación.

-¿Por qué una linda mujer como tú esta sola? –pregunto aquel hombre

Ella no quiera volver a voltear su mirada a él, por todos los males que pudiera haber hecho en su vida ¡era realmente necesario que el destino se vengara de ella con ese tipo!.

Los ojos verdosos miraban con plenitud a la bella mujer que estaba frente a él, su mente divagaba a mil kilómetros por hora todo lo que él pudiera hacer con ella cuando se la llevara a la cama, si en efecto el decía que ella terminaría acostándose con él. Presuntuosamente tomo la silla para así sentarse junto a ella.

-te he visto sola por más de quince minutos.

¡Quince minutos! Pensó ella, como era posible que estuviera ella sola por más de quince minutos y todo por esperar a su amigo, ya sabrá cuando llegue como le iría por dejarla esperar tanto, sus pensamientos se esfumaron cuando sintió algo áspero tacando su mano.

-tienes lindas manos, sabes lo que puedes hacerme con ellas- sus ojos demostraban fuego.

-¿pero cómo te atreves? – ¡al fin! había hablado Y en gesto de desaprobación retiro su mano al mismo que tomo su bolso y se levanto de la mesa.

Simplemente ese pequeño gesto provoco mas deseos de él hacia ella, al mirarla de espadas como la blusa delicadamente se acoplaba a su forma y verle sus piernas con esa falda blanca de tubo que le llegaba a las rodillas, no se contuvo y con su mano tosca toco a la mujer en sus partes traseras.

Ella se encolerizo por aquel acto, jamás en su vida había lidiado con un tipo de esa calaña, estaban en un lugar público y así sin más se atrevió a tocarla, acaso el no había entendido su sutil negación hacia su persona, con ira en sus ojos y su mano a punto de darle la bofetada viro hacia él para enfrentarlo, pero para su sorpresa y gran sorpresa su amigo estaba detrás con una expresión de pocos amigos.

Sintió como su mano había tomado desvergonzadamente la parte tan tentadora de aquella mujer, vio como ella lo miraba enfurecida, pero para el eso no importaba, simplemente la quería y si era a fuerzas así seria. Un sentimiento lo inundo de miedo, terror, miro tras de él. Sintió como aquel sujeto lo tomo por el brazo levantándolo bruscamente, por más que el trato de zafarse de ese agarre simplemente no pudo, lo arrastro literalmente por aquel suelo del lugar y de paso se golpeaba en sillas, mesas y hasta macetas, de un aventó dio al suelo de la sucia banqueta y cuando al fin pudo mirar sobre el, vio a un sujeto peli castaño vestido con unos jeans negros una camisa blanca, un saco y corbata frente a él.

-¡te vuelvo a ver por aquí y te arrepentirás! –dijo enfurecido el recién llegado.

Aquel hombre no lo pensó dos veces, se levanto y se fue corriendo como conejo asustado.

Cuando lo tuvo fuera de su vista busco con su mirada a su amiga, quien se encontraba frente a la puerta principal de la cafetería.

-¿estás bien? –la observo delicadamente. -lamento llegar tarde… perdón por ello, si…

-¿sabes que estuve aquí más de quince minutos soportando la mirada de aquel hombre? –Lo miro

-¿sabes que me dijo el encargado del lugar?

El la miro intrigado –ósea… ¿me disculpas por la llegada tarde?

-¡ya que! –Suspiro –así déjalo… y gracias por quitármelo de encima, no puedo creer que se atreviera a tocarme. –dijo aun molesta. –me hiso sentir… mmm, desprotegida.

-lo lamento, perdón por ello. –la miro de pies a cabeza, realmente ella era una hermosa mujer. –pero tú tienes la culpa. –dijo en gracia.

Arqueo la ceja sorprendida por la declaración de su amigo. – ¿Cómo?

-como quieres alejar a los hombres como él, al vestirte así… dejas ver la hermosa mujer que eres, quien diría que te enfrentas a zombis, y cosas horrendas o que sabes manejar todo tipo de armas, eso me consta. –regalándole una risa picara. –por ello me tienes a mí, arrastrando al tipo por el piso para alejarte de él.

-jajaja, ahora resulta que eres mi caballero de armadura brillante.

-siempre que ocupes mi servicio ahí estaré mi Sra.

Ella se había emocionado cuando lo vio y más cuando él se llevo al sujeto a arrastras de su presencia, ralamente lo miraba con ojos de una chicuela enamorada. –gracias, ahora paga por el daño al encargado. –señalando con su mano al hombre.

-¿daños? ¿Cuáles daños?

-sillas, vasos y cosas rotas, se rompieron cuando arrastraste al tipo.

-¿Cómo?

El encargado se acerco al peli castaño –le dejare barato los daños, por haber hecho honor a su dama.

-¡dama! ¿Cuál dama?

-jaja, que gracioso Kennedy, anda vamos págale y regresemos a tomar café.

-echo, me da la cuenta al final por favor. –siguiendo los pasos hasta la mesa se sentó al lado de su hermosa pelirroja, realmente esa mujer lo volvía loco, que pensaría ella si le digiera sus reales sentimientos.

Ella suspiro aliviada de que ahora su amigo estaba con ella, ya no sentía que alguien la mirara y menos cuando miraron como su amigo se llevo a su agresor, eso era algo reconfortante, lo observo que miraba a su alrededor. – ¿pero qué miras? –pregunto.

-a ellos, todos ellos… me haces sentir como un hombre con suerte.

-¿por?

-porque me miran con celos. –Le giño el ojo –pero que va Claire los has dejado encantados con tu belleza.

Los ojos azules miraron alrededor suyo y si tenía razón ahora los hombres que hace poco la miraban con lujuria ahora miraban a su amigo con celos. –me alegra saber que para algo me sirves León.

-haaa, eso me dolió en mi corazón, que mala eres con migo.

-deja ya de eso!. –Sonrió –me sonrojas.

León miraba a su belleza frente a él con ojos de enamorado, negó, trago saliva y pidió café para ambos.

Degustaba el sabor del café recién hecho que siempre le había gustado de esa cafetería, ya hacía 17 años que siempre venían en ella, de vez en vez cuando ambos tenían oportunidad y se reencontraban siempre lo hacían en ese delicioso lugar que llenaba de olor hogareño, era una cafetería distinta a la normal, tenía una mueblería rustica de madera, cortinas color café dando a crema que eran de la década de los ochenta o setenta, a ella le parecía algo así como la casa de sus abuelos, como decía ella decoración antigua, por ello le gustaba estar ahí le recordaba aquellos años de su infancia y para él era lo mismo, sentía como aquel lugar lo regresaba a las épocas hermosas de casa de sus padres donde el despertar cada mañana con olor a café recién hecho, pan tostado con mantequilla y aquel olor a vainilla de los panques tradicionales de su madre. En efecto ese lugar los trasportaba a ambos a sus bellos recuerdos.

Aun recordaban como aquel día habían encontrado esa pequeña cafetería que gracias a la lluvia y a una despistada Claire que se había perdido en la dirección de encuentro con su amigo. El recordaba siempre aquella ocasión al mismo que el sabor pasaba a degustar.

-septiembre del 1998, creo que para ser exacta 24 o seria...

-fue septiembre 24, creo…

-hace 17 años león, 17 largos años…

-cuando todo se fue al carajo, salud por ello. –levanto la taza en son de salud.

-creo que no todo fue al carajo, ósea si no hubiera eso PASADO. –Dijo deletreando la palabra como para no errar su siguiente oración –nosotros –continuo pensativa. –no, nos hubiéramos conocido. –dijo al fin como tratando de no ser tan obvia a lo obvio. –salud por ello. –ahora fue ella quien levanto la taza en son de salud.

Poco a poco el comenzó a decir algo en voz baja – no lo creo. –regresando al sorbo de su delicioso café.

Ella trato de entender lo que dijo y si acaso lo que dijo fue lo que ella entendió -¿no lo crees?

El subió la mirada no creyó que lo había escuchado.

-¿porque?, bueno… ya han pasado 17 años y como todos los años –dijo ella en el momento en que el mesero le entregaba un plato con dos quekos de vainilla cubierto de chocolate. –es motivo de celebración, o mejor dicho simplemente motivo para comer quekos. –regalando una sonrisa única.

-ósea, crees que todo el carajo que nos paso en Raccoon City es motivo de celebración. –comento en gracia el agente.

-¡NO!, eso no.- dijo sorprendida. –Tú sabes que no me refiero a eso. –comento ya apenada.

-jajaja, Claire, ángel mío claro que no. –Quedo en seco cuando se escucho así mismo, trago saliva –solo lo dije por hacerte…

Había escuchado… él le dijo ángel mío, su agente, su amor platónico le dijo lo que escucho decirle. – ¿me dijiste?

-¡no quise!, ¡lo lamento!

-¡Angel mío! –comento sorprendida, nunca nadie le había dicho así y mucho menos León ni en sus 17 años de conocerse ni en sus mas locos sueños con él y eso que había tenido ya varios, él le había dicho ni princesa, ni pequeña, ni querida y ahora de la nada, así sin más y en la realidad de sus cinco sentidos había escuchado que le nombro ángel mío, sus ojos notaban lo sorprendida que estaba pero más que eso su corazón se volqueo de emoción una emoción que solo él podía hacer en ella.

-lo siento. –el buscaba o trataba de encontrar una palabra más que decir a su defensa, no quería que su ángel se enojara con él. –creo que tanto tiempo sin dormir…

Sus ojos azules miraron a su querido agente tratando de salir ileso ante tal declaración, Sonrió al pensar en el dilema que estaba ahora –de seguro me dices eso. –medito. –desde que me conoces, por la estúpida chaqueta que llevaba aquel día, ¡te cache! Kennedy. –giño el ojo.

Como aquel gesto lo hacía enloquecer más por ella. –no era estúpida.

-entonces eso es…

-me gusto esa chaqueta.

-era estúpida. –comento la pelirroja dándole una mordida al queko. –mmm, si mas no recuerdo tenía un ángel atrás y decía… espera, me he divagado, porque dices que crees que nos hubiéramos conocido aun si no hubiera pasado todo aquello de hace 17 años.

León la miro intrigado, le había dicho Ángel mío así sin más y el más preocupado que nada quería remediar eso ya que no quería perder a su amiga, pero ella ahora lo miraba preguntándole de algo que dijo ya hace varios minutos atrás y que esperaba que lo olvidara, levanto la mano para llamar al mesero en un gesto de que quería mas café para ambos. –yo digo que como ese día empezaba a ser policía de Raccoon city…

-si tu primer día laboral, que bien León, diste un salto al estrellato –comento en gracia la chica.

-gracias.

-¿y?

-bueno. –miro hacia el fondo de la taza. –pero ¿porque el mesero se tarda?

Con eso ella supo que quiera cambiar la conversación, pero no, de esta el agente no se salvaba, ella quería saber y quiera llegar a algo, una prueba, o algo así que ella le dijera que no todo estaba perdido con él, que tal vez después de 17 años de conocerse ella pudiera decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia él, pero necesitaba una pequeña prueba. –yo digo que como tú eras policía ahí, me verías día y noche paseando tambaleantemente feliz por las instalaciones del departamento de policía. –dijo con picardía.

Sorprendido el continuo alegre – ¿tambaleantemente feliz? ¿Qué, acaso estarías drogada día y noche?

-¡que sutil!, no… digo me verías muy a menudo, por ahí.

-¿en verdad?

Ella llevo otro bocado de pan a su boca – recuerda que mi hermano estaba para los STARS, solo digo que el trabajaría ahí y yo en mis idas de visita andaría por ahí, ósea que me tendrías haber visto, digo, no estás ciego.

Observo como ella llevaba otro bocado a su boca –en eso tienes razón, yo de policía te tuve que a ver arrestado un par de veces por andar tambaleándote felizmente. –carcajeo.

Un mecho de su cabello rojizo se deslizo suavemente por su frente, ella mordió su labio inferior como si pidiera autorización a su voz salir para ser escuchada. – ¿Fantaseamos? –lo dijo y rápidamente miro su taza aun vacía -¿y el mesero?

Sus manos jugaban con el envoltorio del queko, arqueo una ceja al escuchar a la pelirroja -¿fantasear? En como lo que hubiera pasado si no hubiera existido lo que paso en Raccoon…

-sí, será divertido… ¿quieres?

-pero si me invitas mas de estos quekos. –regalando una sonrisa a Claire, León se sorprendió pero igual que ella aprovecharía la oportunidad de ver a donde llegaban y porque no, tratar de decir al fin sus sentimientos.

-echo, pero primero que nos dejen la cafetera.

El mesero reviso nuevamente las tazas y sirvió mas café al mismo tiempo que dejaba más de esos pastelitos, dio una sonrisa sutil a la chica que agradeció el hecho de dejarle la bebida y pastelitos.

-bien veamos, recuerdo que en octubre iría a visitar a mi hermano, para la fiesta de hallowen.

-en verdad? La observo –ustedes hacen eso?

-hacíamos. Comento sin quitar la mirada a su taza de café recién servido. -es o mejor dicho era una tradición Redfield, así que sí andaría en esas fechas.

Sus ojos expresaron reproche -Las más peligrosas, no te contaron nunca sobre tener cuidado con los dulces y locos asesinos. Dio una mordida al queko. –quiero decir son fechas peligrosas.

-esos días. Medito –si me han dicho, pero yo andaría por ahí y tú de seguros trabajarías ese día y vigilarías las calles, así que no creo que sería peligroso.

-te hubiera encerrado. Dijo sincero el peli castaño.

-¿cómo? ¿Porque? –comento sorprendida por la seriedad de su amigo.

Subió la mirada rápidamente ya que sin querer la había puesto en las delicadas manos de la pelirroja. –digo, de seguro andarías de fiesta y fiesta y como hubieras tambaleándote feliz por toda la ciudad habría reportes de personas quejándose de tu insolencia.

Ella abrió la boca para decir a su defensa –y el poli honorable hubiera acudido sin cuestionar, ¡vamos Kennedy! que no era tan bruta, se comportarme, además siempre era la asignada de las fiestas.

-huy, la aburrida. –con una sonrisa picara.

-y tu el santurrón, poli y sin poder festejar esa fecha. Comento con gracias mientras su mirada se ubicaba en aquellos labios carnosos del agente quien daba un sorbo a su café.

Disfruto el sabor de ese café de esa especifica cafetería que tanto amaba y no solo era por el café si no por aquella compañía de ojos azules, carraspeo como tratando de que su voz no saliera. –te hubiera llevado presa y ahí te conocería y te pediría salir contigo. Lo dijo sin más, lo dijo y sus ojos miraron a Claire tratando de leer sus facciones ante el comentario.

Ella lo escucho, o ¿no? Trato de que sus facciones no expresaran la emoción que sentía, pensó rápidamente una respuesta, dando un sorbo a su café, miro con intriga al agente –y tú ¿porque crees que saldría contigo? después de que encerraras en una prisión fea y sucia. Contesto con su mejor sonrisa ahora ella tratando de leer a su agente.

-seria… seria tu fianza, crees que a una chica hermosa como tú que traes a los hombres tirando baba y los héroes peleando por ti, no se merece una segunda oportunidad. Sonrió ante el recuerdo de que el fue su héroe hace unos minutos atrás. –además por ello te encerraría.

-¿por decirte que no?

León vio su error en sus palabras, sus palabras que se salieron de su mente –no, no, digo… yo. No sabía cómo decirlo, no sabía que palabras usar, empezó a hacer sonidos con sus dedos en la mesa tratando de encontrarlas y no equivocarse. –digo, yo… yo te encerraría para, bueno solo para admi… sdfs…nsa…

Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ¿que acaba de escuchar? ¡Nada!, solo balbuceos, pero ella quería saber y de aquí no había paso atrás, estaba segura, o eso pensaba y si no… y si lo presionaba y solo el daba la vuelta y la creía loca por pensar obscenidades con él, espera eso pensaba ella de él. Trago el pedazo de queko, se relajo y su voz se escucho –no te escuche bien, ¿porque… me encerarías?

-Ya lo dije.

-¿cómo? Balbuceaste y no escuche nada. Reprocho segura de sí misma el no haber escuchado nada.

-conteste balbuceos.

-eso no es contestar es…

-para seguir admirando tu belleza. Tenuemente se escucho la voz del agente.

Ella se quedo callada –y por ello balbuceaste, pensé otras cosas. Se sonrojo cuando se escucho a ella misma –bueno, ahí nos conoceríamos y saldríamos a citas, yo no pasaría la oportunidad.

-Espera ¿qué cosas pensantes?. Le pregunto ingenuo.

-psfdsf- solo dijo –nos falta más café. Levantando la mano hacia su salvador.

León observo su bello cabello, sus manos, sus piernas que cruzaban, sus ojos, esos ojos que lo miraban atento, espera lo miraban, desvía tu mirada Kennedy y cállate. –yo te pediría más que solo citas. Y de nuevo se golpeo mentalmente, Kennedy eres un tonto. Se reprocho.

Ella miro detalladamente su expresión estaba ¿sonrojado? Si eso era, su león, su amor, busco en su mente, su mirada trataba de encontrar los ojos verdes de él para encontrar una respuesta correcta, pero qué diablos, ¡trágame tierra! –yo aceptaría.

La mira detalladamente su expresión estaba ¿sonrojada?, su gran amiga, la mujer que el amaba y ahora estaba diciéndole que la quería más que amiga le contesto. –salir conmigo, vivir con migo, y tal vez… creo que nuestro destino seria conocernos de cualquier manera.

-mi destino seria estar a tu lado. Su voz se escucho temblorosa, tenía miedo, sintió una caricia en su mano, y al mirar la mano de el tomaba la suya, levanto la mirada sus ojos miraban a aquel hombre que era su amigo, por el cual ahora su corazón palpitaba sin control.

-mi destino es estar a tu lado. Sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa tierna y ella le respondió de igual manera. –vamos, ¿quieres salir con migo?

-¿a donde el destino nos lleve?, ¡Claro! Pero recuerda, tus pagas.

Así ambos salieron de aquella cafetería en donde por lo largo de esos 17 años el café y los pastelitos habían sido disfrutados por el amor de dos almas que eran su destino estar el uno junto al otro.

Fin

Siiiiiiiiiii, lo termine, gracias por leer y perdonen si no escribo mucho. Espero lo disfruten como yo lo disfrute.

Quekos=pastelitos=bollitos (pan dulce, pues)

¡Gracias! Nos leemos.


End file.
